The Price of Miracle
by namikaze-chan
Summary: (fem kuroko) Kuroko Taemi want Miracle, to regain its glory as the best Modelling company in Japan. in order to do that, she must be able to reunited her all 6 of her bestfriend when she disappears ten years ago from their lives? the plot thickened when love added to the web of lies she was building alongside with Miracle popularity.
1. The first encounter

Chapter one

hello minna~

to be honest.. this story is the shortest story in my mind(probably around 10 chapters)

please note this

1. this is a "what if kuroko a female" type. and her name will be Taemi Kuroko

2. this is nowhere in highschool or basketball type of fic.. that's why the female kuroko will be.. OOC(I hope I didn't stray too far from kuroko's trademark) and I will bring the whole party of GoM

3. please noted if you don't like point one or two in my note.. don't spam me for it.. I have warned you

and yes, this female kuroko is inspired by "Princess of Miracle by Starian NightZz" and I hope that story get updated real soon.

and pairing.. hmm.. so far.. Aomine has been on my mind.. but I am Kise Ryouta's fan.. so.. we'll see about that.. and the naming "Taemi".. for some reason whenever I think about "Kuroko and Female in same sentences.. it ended up as Tae

* * *

Kuroko Taemi walks into "Miracle" office for the first time in her life. She preferred to lead a life as a kindergarten teacher rather than being a leader in a big model company. But her father's last will was to give her this company alone and given the rest of his money to a charity. She has some money left from her teaching job. But she found it weird, when her father gives her Miracle, when she had told him that she wanted to live as a teacher.

"but why this company. Father?" Kuroko mumbled to herself. This company has lost its glory when she left it to become a kindergarten teacher few years earlier. This company held too many memories for her to let go. This is one of the reasons why she determined to bring Miracle back to its former glory.

When she arrived at the office, it looks terrible. And when she entered the lobby, she only saw one receptionist at the table.

"Excuse me" Kuroko called the receptionist.

"AAAH" the girl screamed when Kuroko suddenly talk to her. she was surprised at first, then she quickly regained her composure and smiled at Kuroko.

"I—I am sorry, what can I do to help you maam?" The pink haired receptionist asked Kuroko.

"Can I meet with Daiki Aomine?"

"Dai-chan?" the pink haired girl asked Kuroko back. "He is not here yet. Since there is no job for him today" she told Kuroko.

"What? No job?" Kuroko asked. She couldn't believe it. She know "Miracle" is not a famous model agency, but to have no job at all?

"Yes, we only have Dai-chan as our photographer, and we haven't got any order from the other company. And Dai-chan said that he will not be back until he got a job. And it would be a difficult problem since we don't have enough models for the job. If we ever get one" The pink haired girl told Kuroko.

"who are you anyway?" she asked Kuroko

"my name is Kuroko Taemi. And I will be the new director of "Miracle' "Kuroko told the pink haired girl.

"My name is Satsuki Momoi, are you happened to be Tae-chan?" Momoi asked Kuroko after her face shown a recognition look when she watched Kuroko closely . Kuroko started to recalled all of her friend's name from her high school year until her university. Then she recalled a certain blue-haired guy. And she instantly remembered this pink haired girl.

"ah! Satsuk… are you.. Daiki's Satsuki?" Kuroko asked her.

" well.. I am not Daiki's.. but yes! it's been a long time Tae-chan!" Satsuki Grab Kuroko's and shake it.

"what happened to you?" Momoi asked Kuroko. Last time they meet, it was 5 years ago. And it was their last year in University.

"I have been a kindergarten teacher since I left University" Tomoyo said with a smile. "and how about you and Daiki?" Tomoyo asked Momoi

"Me and Dai-chan.. we are not like that, Taechan" Momoi tell her sadly.

"But.. You two was…" Kuroko try to find a word to describe those two. they had been friend since they were in diapers. And they attended the same school all the way to university. It was on their last year, Momoi decided to ask Daiki's out. And he agreed to be her boyfriend from what Kuroko had heard.

"no, we are not like that Tae-chan" Momoi told Kuroko while she waved her hand. "let's talk about your new job! A director huh?" Momoi easily changed the direction of their conversation with a big smile on her face. And Kuroko decide to play along with it. It looked like Momoi try to avoid talking about Aomine

"Yeah, and I just found out that the photographer for this job is out of job" Kuroko went along with Momoi's wished. She sighed when she found out that she had the first problem on the very first second she stepped into the building.

"well.. Dai-chan will come if you call him"Momoi sounded so distant when she said this. "but are you thinking about re-starting this company?" Momoi asked Kuroko Kuroko. It will be a hard work to rebuild Miracle.

"yes, and I hope you and Daiki will help me" Kuroko asked Momoi sadly..

"I would. We would be happy to help you Tae-chan. I love to work on Miracle company" Momi ensured Kuroko."what have you got in mind?"

"I thought of having a photo shoot for a big brand for our debut. But now I knew the condition of this company, also I don't have a model for that task-"T Kuroko think for a moment then she look at Momoi.

"you can be a model with Daiki!" Kuroko told Momoi

"NO!" Momoi told Kuroko a little too loud. Kuroko was surprised but she regained her composure and she thought of another excused

"you were a model when we were in University!" Kuroko argued!.

"it was back there! Now I am a mere receptionist" Momoi told Kuroko

"Please Satsuki-chan" Kuroko asked Momoi.

"maybe we should talk about it with Dai-chan" Momoi told Kuroko. She pull out her cell phone and call someone "try to ask him about it. if he agreed to the plan, I would reconsider that idea" Momoi told Kuroko.

"Thank you Satsuki" Kuroko said to the pink haired girl. she heard Aomine's voice coming from Momoi's phone.

" 'ello? Satsuki?" Aomine's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Daiki?" Kuroko said. For a while, Aomine stay silent after he heard Kuroko's voice.

"Satsuki! I told you not to do this" Aomine said lazily on the phone. He didn't believe Kuroko was calling him. or maybe he already forgotten her voice?

"Daiki, it's me. Taemi" she told him. She didn't know why she couldn't strike a conversation with him. nor why she used her first name instead of her family name.

"wha? Taemi.. Kuroko?" Daichi said unsure on the phone.

"yes.. I—" Kuroko start talking again but she was cut off by Aomine "where are you?" Aomine asked Kuroko. She could hear a rustling sound on the phone.

"I am at 'Miracle's' office—" Kuroko start talking again, but it was cut off by Aomine's speaking "wait there! Don't move until I get there!" then suddenly the phone got disconnected. Seeing Kuroko's expression, Momoi commented "he is on his way here, right?"

"yes" Kuroko said. She look at the cell phone on her hand.

"let's go to the coffee room" Momoi told Kuroko.

-x-

"to be honest Tae-chan, the people who work in 'Miracle' are part-timer with cheap payment. It would be very hard to rebuild this company again" Momoi told Kuroko after she handed Tae's coffee.

"and what about you and Daiki?" Kuroko asked her friend. If what she said is true, both of them must get paid worse than those part-timers.

"Someone must manage those part-timers. As for Dai-chan, maybe you should ask him" Momoi said.

"Whenever we bring the talk about Daiki, you look.. sad.. what happened?" Kuroko bring out the subject again. Something must have happened between this couple.

Before Momoi could answer Kuroko's question, Kuroko see Aomine running to her at full speed. And she failed to see the relieved face on Momoi's face.

"Taemi Kuroko!" Aomine said after arrived in front of her. "what are you doing here?, where have you been all this time? Are you okay? " Aomine continued

"I am fine, I will be your new boss here Daiki" Kuroko said with a playful tone to startled Aomine. For a moment, she could see Aomine's face processing all the new information Kuroko has given to him. it was not the expression she was hoping, she thought he would be ecstatic rather than thoughtful like this.

"boss? That's great!. So what do you need me for?" Aomine said happily.

"you sounded.. happy" Kuroko said suddenly. "but it is not a bad thing" she added. Aomine rarely asked for job. All he think about is photography, but his photographs didn't have a passive technique in it. That's why he always get the best grade and the most expensive photograph in an exhibition he entered. She heard that Aomine asked to be a photographer in 'Miracle' when he almost graduate.

"Dai-" Kuroko continued, but she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing in her baf. She retrieve her cell phone and she read the caller ID. Frown was clearly etched on her face.

"sorry, could you asked Satsuki to fill you in? I have to take this call" Kuroko said hastily before she left the room.

-x-

A few moment later, Kuroko come back to the room and find Aomine and Momoi in a tense situation.

"I don't mind on the job you offer me" Aomine told Kuroko." I will be the model too, Tae-chan" Momoi told Kuroko.

"that's great.. then what's the problem?" Kuroko asked them. they were hiding something by the tensed look and the way they avoided each other's eyes.

"nothing" they both answered. Kuroko didn't want to press harder and went along with their reasoning.

-x-

After several hours of planning and arguing about 'miracle' debut shoot, the three of them stuck in the same argument.

"why you have to work that hard!" Aomine asked Kuroko when she told them that she will do all the editing and commercial.

"because we are short on people who can help us!" Kuroko said. "I have to contact Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara after our debut. And hopefully, this will catch their attention again and enough to convince them to join Miracle again "

Those there has been the first employee on Miracle, but after Kuroko left Miracle, one by one they also left to get a new job. Kuroko know that she will need those three in order to rebuild Miracle.

"then we share the job! Don't do things by yourself again Tae-chan" Momoi told her best friend.

"don't worry about publication, that's why I ask both of you to present me a perfect picture for our debut" Kuroko told them. "please" she added.

"you always like this!" Aomine said. He is pissed at Kuroko, because she always do things on her own. But he has no choice, because Kuroko will have the job done in time. Then he left the room to cool off. Momoi looks worried with Aomine's reaction

"if you need help, you could always call one of us" Momoi said and she give Kuroko a piece of paper with both Aomine and Momoi's phone.

-x-

For the next week, the three of them are busy with preparing the debut shot. Kuroko always be the last one to leave the office. and she always on the phone with other people. Momoi and Aomine has been working together for the past week, while Momoi has been trying lots of pretty clothes, Aomine has been busy choosing the background for their shoot.

When Kuroko actually visit them, she brings lots of material to choose and then she will leave them again to talk at someone on the phone.

"why don't you talk to her Dai-chan?" Momoi said while she choose the outfit she will wear for her photo shoots.

"shut up Satsuki" Aomine told her harshly. And Momoi just stay silent until Kuroko come back to the room and a certain blue haired guy try to catch her attention.

"Daiki, which one do you think? The pink one or the purple one?" Kuroko asked Aomine. She show him two picture of Momoi in a Yukata.

For their debut picture as modeling agency, they will be promoting Yukata made by a famous designer. And it will be featured in the local magazine and Momoi's picture will be all over the advertisement area in every newspapers or magazine.

"why don't we use the purple one?" Aomine told Kuroko. She nodded and continued to arrange the picture.

"Tae.." Aomine called her. Kuroko looked back at Aomine and stare at him. "Can I walk you home? We live in the same direction anyway" Aomine told Kuroko. But for some reason, he looked nervous.

"I am sorry, but I have a meeting tonight. Maybe, some other time?" Kuroko told Aomine. When she saw Aomine nodded, she walks out of the room.

"Dai-chan" Momoi called to him. "Satsuki, don't" Aomine said before he leave to get his camera.

-x-

In the next two days, the three of them already in editing part and they will show the final picture to Kuroko. she actually surprised that Aomine and Momoi manage to finish this job in less than two weeks. When Aomine showed her the final picture, she couldn't help but gawking at how beautiful Momoi is.

"I love these picture, I am sure our sponsor will love these too" Kuroko told them.

"We have a sponsor?" Momoi asked Kuroko. Not even once Kuroko ever talk about having another person help her, and she knows that Miracle needs help to regain its glory.

"yeah, when I saw the state of this company, I have been asking around for people who need our model. Luckily I've found one." Kuroko said while she keep choosing the pictures. "and about your payment, I am afraid we only get little money on this project." Kuroko said apologetically.

"don't worry Tae-chan, this is the first income this company bring from modeling in the past six months. Usually Dai-chan have to—"Momoi said but stop mid-sentence when she saw Aomine's angry look.

"first.. Income?" Kuroko said while she looked at Aomine. She wished to ask further about it but she heard her cell phone ring and look at the caller ID.

"I have to answer this" Kuroko said and she proceed to leave the room.

-x-

In the next two days, Momoi's picture could be seen In a big billboard. Even though, it has the designer of that Yukata's name in it. People start searching for the model name and where she came from.

Momoi checked her email first thing she wakes up. She could see dozen of fan mails. And she knew, Miracle first debut is a big success.

And Aomine couldn't help but smile when he entered the office and saw a blue haired girl has a big smile on her face.

-x-

"Miracle…" a blonde male who just arrived at the airport said when he look at the front page picture of Momoi. "then, she is back already?" He smiled and buy the magazine on the counter. He bought all of the magazine that have Momoi's picture in it.

"Time to pay them a visit" He said to himself. And he is smiling happily, making every girl's eyes turned to him.

-x-


	2. The charismatic model

Chapter two

-Blonde strike back-

* * *

I am back.. with the introductory chapter(don't worry folks.. next chapter will take longer to update) I am happy because lots oof people waiting for this story but only one person leave a review

ah.. I don't know that there is a community on female kuroko? thank you for adding this story..

**Pairing: not decided yet.. I will give you some clue on who it will be**

enjoy this story~

and please leave a review after you finish reading this chapter .

* * *

Chapter two

-Blonde strike back-

* * *

"I am not going to ask about how you can strike a deal with another world class brand, but we will need more model for this summer project" Aomine told Taemi when he visit her office. in the past 3 months, the three of them has been working from one job to another in an incredible pace. Aomine has no problem with it. It just, He saw Momoi and Taemi has started to not taking care of their bodies.

"we can ask for more amateur model" Taemi said without looking at Aomine. And it pissed Aomine more than he want to admit. She has become too obsessed with her work.

Aomine go to her desk and threw away the entire picture she has been seeing and turn off her computer.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Taemi screamed instantly. But Aomine didn't say anything, and he just stare hard at Taemi. they both have staring contest for a few minutes until someone barge in and bring the bad news for them

"Momoi-san has collapsed"

* * *

"Satsuki" Aomine run to the set, and he saw Momoi's pale face. She is resting on the sofa in the next room. And it looks like she will need to pay a visit to hospital.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi called for him and she smiled at him. "ah Tae-chan in here too" Momoi said happily, despite her weak body.

"Satsuki.." Taemi didn't have anything to say. She didn't realize that people around her has been working harder because just like Aomine said, they need more model. And Momoi couldn't always be their prime model. They need more models so they can take more jobs, and making Miracle stand on the top of this business. They could sell Momoi Satsuki's face but at this rate, she will have frequent visit to to have a part time model is not an option too, they need one more person to be theface of Miracle agency.

"I can still work" Momoi said while she force herself to a seated position, but got held back by Aomine."Satsuki, we have called an ambulance, you will have to cancel this one" Aomine said softly. Taemi couldn't stand to watch Momoi and Aomine. Taemi know that they have broken up, but she still pain in her chest when she saw how caring Aomine became when Momoi got sick. She decided to left the room and go back to her office.

"Dai-chan" Momoi said after she saw Taemi's expression. Momoi know that both of them have a strange relationship in their last year of University. And whatever happened that year, it makes Taemi quit Miracle.

"Don't worry about her, Satsuki. Try to rest now" Aomine said. He didn't know what happened in their last year of University, but Taemi and Momoi, has drift apart since that day too.

"it's not her, it's you I am worry about" Momoi said before she closed her eyes, and pretend to sleep so she didn't have to see Aomine's expression.

* * *

When the night come, Taemi still working in the office, she has made several call to ask for amateur models, but none of them are near Momoi's quality. At this rate, Miracle will lost its client. After all,they have been asking for Momoi Satsuki specifically.

"I give up" Taemi said while massaging her head. Taemi could feel a headache coming.

"and now you want to join Satsuki in the hospital?" Taemi heard Aomine suddenly.

"Daiki! How?" Taemi said. She remembers that she had locked the door.

"you forget to lock the door" Aomine said and he took a seat in the chair in front of her table. "Satsuki will be out for a week, and I don't want random people to be Satsuki's subtitute" Aomine told Taemi. Before she could argue, Aomine put a newspaper article in front of her.

"Try getting this one back, and then I will reconsider auditioning for more models" he said before leaving the room.

_Kise Ryouta,26, is back. He left his career as a model. He went to pursuing his piloting career back. It seems he never intended to continuing modeling after last year, he has been working with S company as one of their pilot. After training for 2 years in the western country, Kise Ryouta said that he will spend his summer in Japan. He missed Japan culture and festival. _

_"I missed Japan, and I also missed my fans in here" Kise-san said on his blog._

In that article, it showed Kise Routa in pilot outfit, he just arrived at Narita airport along with several flight attendants.

* * *

The next afternoon, a blonde figure could be seen outside Miracle office. He enter the office and walking straight to Taemi's office. The people on Miracle know about this person, and let this person easily enter Miracle office. Before he knocked the door to Taemi's office, he saw a familiar blue haired man.

"I just want to visit Taecchi" That blonde man said to Aomine.

"She is asleep, don't disturb her Kise" Aomine said to Kise.

"Since when you became her bodyguard? And should you stay with Momoicchi?" Kise Ryouta asked his old partner.

"none of your business Kise." Aomine said.

"and as stiff as always, you should be honest with yourself" Kise said while leaning on the wall opposite of Aomine. "I am here to help Taecchi" Kise said to Aomine. He checked his phone and saw a picture that makes his eyes longing for the person in that picture. "After all, I don't mind if Taecchi used me. Just like you don't mind keeping Miracle alive since Taecchi left" Kise continued.

* * *

"huh? I fell asleep?" Tae think after she opened her eyes. Last night, after Aomine's visit on her office, she closed her eyes for a minute, but she ended up sleeping in her office.

When she steps outside her office, she saw Aomine and someone with black sunglasses and a hat. She saw a blonde streak beneath that hat. And she recognizes him immediately.

"Kise-kun?' Taemi said. She saw the blonde look at her direction and he runs towards her.

"Taecchi~ it's been a long time" Kise said while she lifted the small blue haired girl. "Aominecchi said you were sleeping, are you okay?" Kise said when he put down the smaller woman.

"I am fine, I just fall asleep inside the office last night" Taemi assure the blonde.

"Taecchi I want to work as a model in Miracle. Is that okay?" Kise said. Taemi actually surprised that Kise asking to work back in a small management office. he is a famous model, even if he used to work in Miracle, it was because Miracle was a famous model agency.

"but.. your work as a pilot?" Taemi asked him. "you can't just quit your job like that"

"I am having a holiday~ don't worry about it Taecchi" Kise ensure her "just think of me like your summer fling" Kise added. Even if Taemi could never say no to this guy, her eyes looks guarded just like Kise's.

"okay, I will accept you as a part-timer" Taemi said. She saw Kise bounce his head up and down." ask Daiki about your job" Taemi told Kise. She is happy that Aomine,Kise and Momoi has come back to Miracle, even if it's just summer vacation for having Kise Ryouta as a model will boost Miracle's popularity. Taemi looks at Aomine and he also think Kise will be a great addition to Miracle.

"now Kise, let's start working" Aomine said while he grab a hold of kise's shirt and drag him to the studio.

"Tae, come to the studio" Aomine called to her.

"later, after I take this call" Taemi said.

* * *

In the studio, Taemi could see how professional Kise Ryouta is. In just a few minutes after the photo shoot, he could produce dozen of good quality pictures.

"Kise-kun, you are amazing" Taemi praised the blonde. He has been leaving modeling world for 2.5 year and yet, he still poses like a pro.

"Taecchi, come here and pose with me~" Kise called out to her while he pose in his swimwear. Aomine throw bottled water at Kise's direction. "baka, don't ask for weird things" Aomine said. Even if he sounded normal, his eyes tell a different story.

"Taecchi won't mind. After all, we used to take picture together like this" Kise said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aomine told Kise

"like I said, Taecchi and I—" before kise could continue, Taemi also throw a bottled water at Kise's direction. "don't say anything weird" Taemi screamed with red face. Aomine look between the two of them and he try to read what happened between them.

"we have enough female model from Satsuki's picture and male model from this monkey" Aomine said after he give up to figuring out what happened between Taemi and Kise. "but we still need pictures from male and female together" Aomine said. "you got anyone to help Kise?" Aomine asked the blonde man. He used to be a model, therefore there must be someone that could help him.

"I have" Kise said. Then he pointed at Taemi "we could use Taecchi as a model" Kise said to Aomine.

"are you crazy" Aomine said to Kise. Taemi is nowhere near model material. And the sizes they have ordered are in Momoi's size.

"well, it is easy for them to change to Taecchi's size and it's just one or two picture" Kise argued.

"still no!" Aomine argued. He looks pissed at Kise.

"it's a picture! It's not like I asked her to marry me or something close to that!" Kise argued back

"it's a SWIMWEAR pictures!" Aomine said again."there is no way I would let her do that"

"let's ask Taecchi about it! If she say yes, then you have NO rights to argue" kise argued back. Aomine stood silent and they all look at Taemi, waiting for her answer.

Taemi felt like the tension in this room, mostly have nothing to do with picture, it has something to do with other things. It is true that they lack of couple pictures. But it is unwise to ask for a new size to a designer she just set a deal with. Taemi has no idea what she had to do. But for starter she knows that she had to refuse Kise's offer. She saw how dark Aomine's face after Kise's question. And she swear that she never wants to see Aomine's sad face again.

"sorry Kise-kun. But I have to refuse" Taemi said. She instantly saw how relieved Aomine looked. "I will figure something about this, you can continue your job with Daiki" Taemi said. Then she go to the back room, where her laptop waiting.

* * *

"thank you for not taking that monkey's offer" Aomine said when he visited Taemi's office. "and I think, it won't be a problem if you don't have couple picture on this job. Kise and Satsuki made really good pictures. Our client will be happy with them" he continued.

"we will try sending those pictures. Having Kise Ryouta as our model already a plus point for us" Taemi said. Aomine has been working harder than any of them; he is the only photographer in Miracle. They have other part-timer too, but Aomine use them as a staff while he took every picture that Taemi needed. Maybe it is time for Aomine to take a break.

"do you want to visit Mburger?" Taemi asked Aomine. At first Aomine didn't responding, but answering a few seconds later.

"sure" Aomine said. "We could go with my motorcycle" Aomine suggested to Taemi.

"but I don't bring any helmet" Taemi said.

"you and your safety habit.." Aomine sighed. "I have extra helmet anyway" Aoimine said while both of them walk through the parking lot.

"Since when you bring two helmet? Satsuki?" Taemi asked him. But Aomine just give her his biggest smirk and walk ahead of her.

* * *

When they arrived at Mburger, Teami ordered vanilla milkshake." and cheeseburger for you?" Taemi asked Aomine. He looks surprised at first but he nodded. And he frowned at Taemi's choice "just shake?" He asked her. Taemi nodded. Then Aomine added another cheeseburger on their order.

"you have to eat more" he said to Taemi when they seated near the window. Taemi just give him her thanks.

"what happened between you and Satsuki?" Taemi asked Aomine. It is a question that had been haunting her mind but she keeps forgetting to ask either of them.

"Nothing. We are childhood friend as you know" Aomine said to Taemi. But his answer did not make the blue haired woman happy.

"you used to date Satsuki on our last year of University." Taemi said. She took a sip on her drink. And continue "and now, you Satsuki looked sad whenever I mentioned your name"

"we just broke up. What do you think?" Aomie answer shortly. Aomine looks at Taemi, as if he is eager to know her answer.

"why?" Taemi asked Aomine.

"if I answer that, will you tell me who our sponsor is? It is not easy to make a deal like our debut. Billboard add campaign is not cheap at all Tae" Aomine said. He focused on studying Taemi's expression rather than eating the food in front of him. "and getting Yukata collection too. It was a very known brand. Rakuzan, was it?"

"I have to refuse then" Taemi said. "I hope we could rebuild our friendship again. Despite things we want to keep at ourselves "Taemi said to Aomine before both of them choose to eat their food in silence.

* * *

Miracle has sent their picture of Momoi Satsuki and Ryouta Kise to the publisher along with summer collection from 'Shii' collection. Miracle makes other big hits on the market. When Momoi saw the magazine, she will give her thank you to Kise Ryouta when she gets back. If he didn't come back at the right time, Aomine and Taemi will be in a big trouble.

Momoi never realized that her trip to hospital is a fated one to meet this person. Taemi will be happy to meet this person.

"and I have found a great manager for us too" Momoi said happily while she look at the person in front of her.

* * *

_F! _

_Friday 4/10_

_Miracle has made a great job on their collaboration with 'Shii' collection. After their famous Debut with Rakuzan collection, it seems that Miracle won't slow down with rebuilding their company_

_Kise Ryouta(26) a famous ex-model also appeared at the collection along with Miracle's famous model Momoi Satsuki(26). Will this be Kise's debut on modeling after his absence?. We love to see Kise on his Pilot uniform, but we love him more in front of camera._

_ELLI Magazine_

_Friday 4/10_

_Kise Ryouta has admit in his blog that he will be modeling for Miracle. Kise write "I have signed a contract with Miracle for my summer". When he was asked, whether he will quit his career as a pilot or not, Kise said "I don't know, it depends on her" he said and he did not answer other comment when people asking who is this mystery girl. Could this be, our famous model already has his choice? Is this having anything to do with he quits his modeling few years ago?_

_Pillar blog 4/10_

_We couldn't believe our lovely Kise Ryouta is BAAAACK!. With sensational summer picture from "shii" collection. This candy themed summer wear; make us want to lick Kise-kun. Along with new comer Momoi Satsuki, they manage to sweeten our summer._

_Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki come from Miracle agency. It is not a new agency folks! Kise Ryouta used to work in Miracle after he quits his first agency he was in since his first career. Some said Kise Ryouta fall in love with someone from Miracle. And some paps have old picture of Kise in holiday with blue haired woman. Who is this person?_

_Also Momoi Satsuki was rumored to be this person, but when we confirmed about this news, Momoi-san still in the hospital. We hope you get better soon Momoi-san. _

_PMZ 4/10_

_The famous photographer Aomine Daiki has shot another spectacular picture in "shii" collection. He is shown to have dinner with a blue haired girl and they leave the fast-food restaurant in his motorcycle. Aomine Daiki looked angry when we try to take a picture on his lady, and he put his jacket to cover her and they drove back to Aomine Daiki's apartment. Protective much?_

_He is rumored to have broken up with our pink newcomer Momoi Satsuki, is it because this blue haired lady?. Is this have anything to do with Miracle comeback? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

minna~ I'm back

and this is chapter 3 from Miracle.. only 7 more chapter to go~

* * *

"I can't believe those people!" Aomine said when he and Taemi have breakfast in the morning. Well Taemi offered to cook something from his fridge, when she found nothing. Taemi went to the nearest convenience store and buy some egg and rice. When she was on her way back, she feels someone following her and she has to take detour until she was sure she lost that person. This is why she come back late and Aomine has already wake up, and he almost call the policed for not finding the blue haired girl in the morning.

"Daiki, just eat" Taemi said. She thought Aomine has blown it out of proportion. Then she heard her cellphone rings. She remembers that she forget to charge her phone last night.

"I charge you phone last night" Aomine said, as if he could read her mind.

"thank you" Taemi said before she answered her phone.

"TAECCCHI ARE YOU OKAY" she heard Kise screaming on the phone.

"I am okay Kise-kun" Taemi said to the frantic blonde.

"when I went outside to buy bread, some people try to interviewed me about you and Aominecchi. Well they said something about Aominecchi's new girl and then when I try to escape from them, they followed me all the way to my apartment. And now they are camping in front of my apartment gate!" Kise said."are you okay Taecchi? You must lock your door until Aominecchi come and get you, Momoicchi is in the hospital and she must be safe" Kise continued

"if it's Daiki. He is standing in front of me" Taemi said. It is true, after hearing Kise's frantic call, Aomine try to listen to their conversation. And it is easy for him to do that since Kise had been screaming on Taemi's phone.

"WHAT? What is he doing so early in your place?" Kise asked Taemi.

"Actually, I stayed at Daiki's place" Taemi said easily.

"you.. at Aominecchi's?" Kise said. "where do you sleep?" Kise asked cautiously

"in the bed" Taemi answered.

It is true that Taemi was sleeping on the bed. Because Aomine's apartment is a one bedroom apartment and Taemi refused to sleep on his bed if Aomine choose to sleep on the floor. After fighting on who will sleep on the bed, Aomine finally agreed on sharing the bed, with Taemi having the blanket and pillows as their separator and Aomine sleeping way too far on the end of the bed.

"AOMINECCHI"Kise screamed again on the phone. Hearing that make Aomine lost his temper and grab Taemi's phone.

"shut up kise" Aomine said. "you have an idea to counter this?" Aomine ask Kise. His voice changed.

"I have a few ideas, but we need to talk about it with Momoicchi"Kise said in the same serious tone.

"Then we will visit Satsuki"Aomine told Kise.

"Daiki, Kise said that there are lots of people camping in front of his apartment" Taemi told Aomine. Kise is definitely going to need help when he wants to go outside his apartment.

"don't worry, he is used to this"Aomine told Taemi. "And we will play dress up to escape from those people" Aomine told Taemi.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Momoi Satsuki is worried about her friend. ever since she became famous, her love life has become something people is searching for. And, adding Kise to their last project just like adding fuel to fire. In just one night. People have been searching and following Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta's latest gossip.

And in that one night too, Aomine Daiki finally be able to rebuild his relationship with Kuroko Taemi. And Momoi know how much Aomine longed for this day to come again, after the festival in the second year of high school.

"is seems like fate did not like those two together" Momoi said to herself.

"But Fate did not want them to be with other people too" she hear someone said. Momoi saw Kise Ryouta just entered her room.

"Kise-kun"Momoi said weakly. "I guess that's true. But Dai-chan has not heard about your relationship with Taemi?" Momoi asked Kise.

"He has not. But I am afraid if we did not fix this mess, he will find it out from those celebrity website" Kise said while he give Momoi a bucket of flower. "He was protecting Taecchi from paparazzi last night" Kise said to Momoi.

"I know, I've read that in an email my fans gave to me" Momoi said sadly. I am glad they haven't found out that you used to date with Taemi" Momoi told Kise

"as long as Taecchi didn't say anything. They will never find any proof" Kise told Momoi.

"are you sure about that Kise-kun? It's paparazzi we are talking about" Momoi asked the blonde man.

"because I will get Taecchi back before they find it out"Kise told Momoi. "if Aominecchi did not do anything, I am afraid I can't keep my promise to you Momoicchi" Kise said sadly.

* * *

"Daiki, you were driving too fast" Taemi told the blue haired man when they arrived at the hospital lobby.

"it's their fault for chasing after me" he told Taemi. Because some people actually try to take a picture of Taemi on his bike, Aomine has to speed up and choose smaller road to hospital. they saw the elevator opened and they step inside it.

"and I can't believe they could recognize my jacket! What next? My shoes?" Aomine complained.

"if I die, I will haunt you" Taemi told Aomine."and you should get used to paparazzi knowing what you have been wearing and what have not been wearing" Taemi continued.

"if you haunt me, I will not get scared because of your lack of presence" Aomine answered back. Without both of them realizing it, they have arrived in front of Momoi's room and they realized they forget to bring anything.

"I bring a pocky" Taemi told Aomine. She brings out the half eaten pocky from her bag.

"That will do" Aomine said lazily. Then they opened the door and saw Kise already inside and both Kise and Momoi saw something on a laptop

"what are you doing?" Aomne said while he put the half eaten pocky in the table.

"the gossip this out, Momoi is gossiped to date you. But you eloped with this girl" Kise said to Aomine. Kise turned the laptop, Taemi and Aomine saw Aomine's picture with Kise when they were playing drama in their school year in Kise's laptop.

"You look beautiful Kise-kun" Taemi commented."Taecchi.." Kise whined

"and the next day, they will said that I have a baby with you" Aomine told Kise. He feels irritated at how stupid that gossip website is." And where the hell they find that picture?"Aomine get irritated at the picture on that website.

"I have an idea" Taemi suddenly told them. They all give the 'go on' signal. "What if.. Kise-kun and Daiki date each other. Kise could use a wig like this" Taemi told them while points at Momoi's hair.

"NO" all three of them answered.

"we should make an official statement" Momoi told them. "Telling who is Tae-chan is and her relationship with Dai-chan" Momoi finished.

"Satsuki" Aomine warned Momoi. And the atmosphere got thickened suddenly.

"We should do that. Daiki and Satsuki should date again while we at it" Taemi suggested again.

And the atmosphere got thickened again.

"We should do an official statement to introduced Miracle's new director" Kise try to lighten the mood. "And with that, we could say Taecchi and Aominecchi was on business meeting" he continued.

"on Mburger?" Aomine asked.

"aah" Momoi understand what Kise trying to do. "Then we will announce holiday photo shoot somewhere. And telling them Tae-chan will be officially introduced somewhere" Momoi said.

"That's not a bad idea" Kise told them. Taemi nodded in agreement. And Aomine look agree on that idea too.

"Our next problem will be… how to escape them until that day arrived" Momoi told them.

"Yeah" they all agree on that. Kise and Aomine could escape the paparazzi, because they are used to them. But Taemi..

"I have a secret hideout" Taemi told them.

"SERIOUSLY?" all three of them screamed in surprised.

"yeah, I will be okay until we gave the statement" Taemi told them. "Besides, I am pretty invisible if I walk by myself" she continued. "the only reason paparazzi has been chasing me was because they recognize Aomine" Taemi continued.

And they all agree on how invisible Kuroko Taemi could be . For some reason, Taemi's lack of presence makes her unnoticeable as long as they remember or if someone did not keep an eye on her. There was one time where she was left behind in Hokkaido because nobody in her class remembers about her. Aomine and Momoi, who was in Hokkaido at that time, finally saw her on information centre to ask for another flight to Tokyo because she missed her flight. It took three of them asking and begging, mostly thanks to Momoi's impressive figure, for Taemi's ticket on the next flight with Aomine and Momoi's class"

Since that day, all four of them promised to keep an eye on her, even when she was in different class.

"Where will you be staying Taecchi?" Kise asked Taemi.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore" Taemi said while she took one pocky and eat it. Aomine looks like he want to ask further but he believe that Taemi will be able to protect herself.

"Then, we will meet again next week" Momoi told them "I will schedule a press conference for that day. And please be ready for whatever question they will ask you" Momoi said. But he eyes give a silent warning to Aomine and Kise.

"Yes" Taemi, Kise and Aomine answered.

* * *

One week later

"I have arrange a press conference today in this office" Momoi said when all four of them have come to the office after Momoi told them that today is the day.. "And I believe you have read the script" Momoi said.

"Why I have to go with this half assed script?" Aomine told Momoi. From the three of them, Aomine never want to be interviewed.

"I agree with Daiki, I don't like this script at all" Taemi commented.

"Tae-chan" Momoi whined. It took her two whole day to create that script.

"then we just answer them honestly?" Kise asked Taemi. But, his voice is challenging her.

"yes, Kise-kun. If they will ask me about that. I will answer it honestly" Taemi answered back.

"if Taecchi said so."Kise said happily. "but you know how he will not stay silent when he found out" Kise whispered to Taemi. Aomine saw that Taemi and Kise hiding something from him. He want to ask Taemi but he saw someone from the press conference team come to their place.

"Kuroko-san,Aomine-san, Kise-kun and Momoi-chan. You have to be ready in 3 minutes" one staff from Miracle's office told them.

"okay" they all said.

* * *

_The press conference_

"_we are here from Miracle's main office. Where Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki will give their official statement on their latest gossip about them. One person could ask a question and if Kise-kun,Momoi-chan or Aomine-san do not agree to answer your question, it will be passed to another person" the moderator from Miracle's main office told them. He only told what Momoi had written in the script he holds._

_Then Momoi,Taemi,Aomine and Kise come out and be seated in that order. _

"_My name is Momoi Satsuki, and the lady sitting next to me is my best friend, Kuroko Taemi" Momoi told them. the people from press are busy taking picture of Taemi. "And she is the new Director of Miracle" Momoi continued._

"_and the man sitting next to Tae-chan is Aomine Daiki. "Momoi told them_

"_and my name is Kise Ryouta. "Kise said while he waved to the people. Some people waved back at the blonde man._

"_you can ask the first question now" The moderator told the audience._

"_Momoi-chan, what is your relationship with Aomine-san?" a middle age man asked Momoi._

"_he is my childhood friend" Momoi said in professional manner._

"_is it true that you used to date Aomine-san?" a girl asked Momoi _

'_yes, but we have broke up before I started modeling for Miracle" Momoi answered._

"_to Aomine-san, what is your relationship with Kuroko-san?" the same girl asked Aomine. But he refused to answer that question. As promised, the moderator ask if any of them have another question._

"_is it true that Kuroko-san, you were in the same school with Kise-kun?" someone asked Taemi._

"_yes, in fact, all of us were studying in the same school from high school through University" Taemi told them._

"_then, what is your relationship with Kise-kun and Aomine-san?" that person continued._

"_they are my friends and we are working together in Miracle" Taemi told them._

"_then, is it true you have a date night with Aomine-kun in Mburger?" a girl asked Taemi. And this is the very question they have anticipated._

"_we just have a chat between friend. " Taemi answered shortly._

"_but why Aomine-san hide you from public view, and you coming back to Aomine-san's apartment?" a jealous girl suddenly said._

"_What will you do if someone suddenly chased you while you eat a burger in normal fast-food restaurant?"Aomine, who has been silent all this time, suddenly said. All people in that room fell silent, wanting to hear what Aomine will say next. "of course I will hide Tae from your stupid gossip website"_

_Hearing Aomine call Kuroko Taemi as Tae, most of them in that room raise their hand._

"_aah minna, before you continue, Taecchi have something to tell you" Kise told them. They all stop pestering Aomine and shifting their attention to listen to Kise. Or to look at Taemi. Hearing Kise also called the blue haired woman as Taecchi, some of them focused on observing the three of them._

"_Miracle will be working on another project with "Shii" collection. The designer, Murasakibara Atsushi agreed on personally designed and making the dress for our fashion show next month. It has been Miracle's secret project with Shii collection" Taemi said calmly. Momoi,Aomine and Kise couldn't believe what they have heard, Taemi already meet with Murasakibara? And they are unknowingly has been working with Murasakibara too?_

"_and also, the four of us will be presenting each one of Murasakibara's design" Taemi continued. _

"_will you be walking on the runway?" someone asked Taemi._

"_yes, that's why I was asking Aomine-san that day, since both of us are not models, and this is a special request from our client" Taemi told them. then all of their eyes turned to Aomine._

"_err.. yeah, like Tae has told you" Aomine told them. but he has 'I have no idea what are you talking about' clearly written on his face._

"_we want to make this as a surprise from the media, and it looks like an impossible thing to do that" Taemi said. "this is why, I hope all of you will let us working on our project and we will send the invitation once this project has been done. For the mean time, Miracle will be working on promoting Summer collection from Shii." Taemi continued._

"_and this is the last question, the brown haired guy over there" the moderator said_

"_is it true that Aomine Daiki broke up with Momoi satsuki because of you Kuroko-san?"he said. Then people on the room start to record on how Taemi and Aomine will react._

_When neither of them wants to answer that question, that brown haired guy continued "I will change my question then, what is Kuroko Taemi-san's relationship with Akashi Seijuurou?"_

* * *

**_A.N_**

_I need to ask for you opinion.. **which past should I revealed first? **because I already written about their past and when I realized it.. I don't have the rundown on how should I reveal it.._

_next half part of next chapter will be someone's past.._

_also.. Please Review~ _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Hello minna~ thank you for still reading this story(I promised I will finish this story after all)

I will be giving Taemi's past for the next two(or three? Depends on my creativity) and one other character telling his past on his POV.. the nomine would be Kise,Aomine and Akashi.. and I don't think it will be fair if you have idea on how all of their relationship from Taemi's POV before deciding .

And.. I will change my story title.. since I've just found out someone already make a story with this title(and a great one too)

Also.. I am planning to make another story on fem kuroko… the idea was about Kuroko-hime and her bodyguards.. what do you think?

Please leave a review.. I really appreciate it (and thank you for NekoTama- and hitomi65 for their continuous review .. I)

* * *

Even though the interview was over and the four of them could be going home at that moment, none of them move an inch. They still want to know what did Taemi means by her last answer.

_Flashback_

"_I will change my question then, what is Kuroko Taemi-san's relationship with Akashi Seijuurou?" That man asked Taemi. All eyes focused on Taemi, even her comrade's eyes. The three of them couldn't believe Taemi already meet with Akashi. _

"_Kuroko Taemi-san, I have a picture of you and Akashi Seijuuro-sama together in the Shii collection's headquartering. Both of you looks pretty close." That person said. _

_Kise was the first one to snap from his surprised and he go to grab the picture that person has. Then for the first time in Kise's career, he did not smile in front of the press._

"_this press conference is over" He said coldly to that guy__. "__Hanamiya Makoto-san" Kise said that person's name slowly. Instead of backing down, Hanamiya Makoto challenged Kise back._

"_I never like you Kise Ryouta-san" he said to Kise._

_Flashback end _

"how do you meet Akashi?" Kise ask Taemi.

"It's none of your business" Taemi said back.

"Taecchi! "Kise screamed at her. "you never being honest with me!" Kise said pleadingly. "Please just this one Taecchi, how do you meet Akashi?" Kise continued.

"Because she had been staying with me" someone's voice could be heard from the door. Taemi whipped her head so fast that her hair hit Kise's face. "Sei" Taemi said.

"it's time to go back Taemi" Akashi told the blue haired woman. Never once did he saw other people in that room.

"yes"Taemi answered. she gather up her things, but Aomine interrupt her.

"Tae, what's the meaning of this?" Aomine asked her.

"Tae-chan, please tell us what's going on?" Momoi beg to Taemi.

"I'm sorry." Taemi whispered, but only Aomine could hear her. Then she go to where Akashi had been standing.

"Taecchi! Don't run!" Kise screamed when Taemi want to exit the room. Taemi wants to look back but Akashi steps in front of her. His eyes turned to Kise's and it's a stone cold expression that send chills down .

"Kise Ryouta" Akashi started. Kise gulped when he heard his name coming out of Akashi's mouth." I hope you know your place." Akashi stop for a moment. "Kuroko had left you 3 years ago." Then Akashi's eyes turned to Taemi "and I believe you don't want to repeat the same mistake to him" Akashi said.

"yes" Taemi told him. Her eyes is as cold as Akashi's.

"so I was a mistake?" Kise screamed at Taemi. "Taecchi, that's why you left me?" Kise continued. "Because you never actually accept me as your boyfriend?" Kise asked Taemi. When Aomine heard this, shock was clearly written on his face.

"you, and Kise?" Aomine asked Taemi

"she never told you about it? I guess you were not as close as I think with her" Akashi said to Aomine.

"Akashi-kun,Kise-kun and Dai-chan, please stop fighting" Momoi try to calm them down.

"then what is your relationship with Taecchi? You have no right to order her around" Kise screamed at Akashi, he ignored Aomine and Momoi.

"Kise! Answer me" Aomine said a little louder.

"please stop, all of you" Momoi begged. She is crying already, she couldn't believe they have been fighting because of Kuroko Taemi.

"Akashi, I will follow you later" Taemi suddenly talk. All of them turned their attention to Taemi. when Akashi did not said anything, Taemi added "please"

"15 minutes" Akashi told her while he leave the room.

"Taecchi!" Kise screamed at Taemi.

"I will answer Kise's question first" Taemi suddenly said. "I owe him that much" she said sadly.

"when did you me Akashi?" Kise asked Taemi.

"when my father died" Taemi answered.

"then, what is he to you?"Kise asked with a low voice. Aomine didn't say anything and he is also waiting for Taemi's answer.

"he is betrothed to me" Taemi said. For a few seconds, all of them stay silent, they don't know what to say.

"since when?" Aomine was the first one to recover.

"since I became the director of Miracle" Taemi answered.

"now I understand how you can get that many deals, I am not surprised at all if Akashi has been Miracle's supporter" Aomine said.

"but why?" Kise, who still in shock after hearing Taemi's answer.

"Because I need to save Miracle" Taemi said slowly. Kise couldn't believe what he had heard. "for Miracle?" Kise asked Taemi slowly. Taemi nodded, half scared of knowing how Aomine will re-act.

"why Miracle, Tae-chan?" Momoi asked Taemi.

"I can't tell you that" Taemi said sadly. "I am sorry but I have to leave" Taemi said while she picked up her things. For some reason she picking up her items really slowly, then before she exited the room she said "we will meet again on the rehearsal. Murasakibara will be in charge in this project. You can call him if you need anything"

"Tae-chan" Momoi called for her.

"Good bye" Taemi said before she really exited the room.

"Dai-chan" Momoi asked Aomine. Kise was still in a daze, and Momoi knew better than to talk to him.

"Tae" Daichi, as if he had snapped from his day dreaming, chased after Taemi to the entrance. He saw Taemi entered a fancy car, which he knew that car belongs to Akashi.

"Kuroko Taemi" Aomine called using Taemi's full name and it got her attention. Instead of coming to him, she smiled sadly and whispered something.

" _I'm sorry Daiki"_

Then that car speed off.

* * *

When she had arrived at Akashi's mansion, Taemi didn't move a single muscle. She had been very quiet all the way but her eyes keep checking the windows.

"I am surprised that he didn't chase you" Akashi said when he opened the door for Taemi.

Both Akashi and Taemi walk all the way through the spacious mansion until they reach the study room. Taemi keep seeing the same thing, just a long white hall with red carpeted floor. Akashi used to put pictures in this hall but he throw it all. As usual, Taemi took a seat in the sofa in front of Akashi.

"are you going to back off from our deal?" Akashi asked Taemi.

"No"Taemi told him. "I will retreat for the night" Taemi told Akashi. He gave her a nod and she knows that she could leave the room.

Even though Taemi and Akashi live in the same house, Taemi live in the west wing while Akashi live in the right wing. And Taemi rarely see Akashi unless she left him a message to meet her at the study room.

Inside Taemi's room, there are lots of picture from her university's day. She looks at the picture of their first year. Akashi still smile like an innocent man. Kise still as goofy as ever. Murasakibara with his snack. Aomine stand next to Midorima, both of them fighting about something and Momoi hugging Taemi's arm.

When Taemi fell asleep, she had a dream about her happy days with them.

_**Taemi's past**_

_Kuroko Taemi is a freshman at Teiko Highschool she had been walking through people who offered clubs that she should entered. But none of them give any flyers to her. she had been invisible when she was in middle school too. _

_She entered class 1-3 and she saw a seating arrangement from the black board and she is seating in the last row next to a window. _

"_no one will know about my existence" Taemi think to herself. Then she take a seat and look outside. Then a minute later, the bell rang and people who had been busy introducing themselves, go back to their seat. Then she heard someone opened the door and she saw a blue haired boy with a really tanned skin._

"_I made it" that boy screamed. Some girls laugh at that boy's attitude, some just rolls their eyes._

_Because the last empty seat is in front of Taemi, it must be his seat and he move to that chair._

"_my name is Aomine Daiki, what's your?" Aomine turned around after he put his bag._

"_Kuroko.. Taemi"Taemi answered. she didn't believe that this guy greet her first._

"_Kuroko it is" he said with a big smile. "please lend me a copy of your note" Aomine said._

"_huh?" Taemi didn't know what to say. It is the first day, and he already asked for her note?_

"_Satsuki is not in this class and I need her note. But yours is okay too." He said, but it's like he talk to she heard the door opened and saw their teacher had arrived._

_When lunch time had arrived, Taemi couldn't believe this Aomine guy. He had been sleeping all the time. minus the few times the teacher throw some chalk to him._

"_Kuroko, let's eat with me and Satsuki" Aomine asked her."I haven't buy my lunch yet" Taemi told Aomine. "I will catch up to you" Taemi said with a smile. She know that this boy only be nice because he sit in front of her. and he will forget about her existence when he meet with his friend._

"_don't worry, Satsuki made a lot of food" Aomine said. Taemi know that she didn't have any reason to deny him and she went along with him._

_Aomine visit class 1-1 when he approach a pink haired girl. That girl give so much persona, people like Taemi will be over-shadowed by her._

"_Satsuki" Aomine called to her. _

"_Dai-chan, here to ask for food?" the pink haired girl said to Aomine._

"_yeah, and I bring one more person" Aomine told the pink haired girl. "oi, Kuroko" Aomine called to her._

"_aah a girl? FINALLY" the pink haired girl goes to grab Taemi's hand. "my name is Momoi Satsuki" she introduced herself._

"_Kuroko Taemi" Taemi introduced herself back._

"_Dai-chan leave some food for us" Momoi scolded Aomine who already started eating._

"_it's okay Momoi-san, I will go to the cafeteria to buy a bread" Taemi told Momoi. "it seems the food will be finished by Aomine-san alone" Taemi said the obvious._

"_Dai-chan! Come back here, okay Tae-chan?" Momoi told her. Tae-chan? It is her first time meeting the pink haired girl and she already give her a pet name._

"_okay" Taemi said. _

_In the cafeteria, peoplehad been waiting in line to get some bread. It will take some time to buy a bread and eating it before lunch time is over._

"_you want this?" a boy with purple hair greet her, he gave her a piece of sweet bread and chocolate._

"_thank..you" Taemi said. Her first day in school and someone offered her something. Does it means her invisible day are over?_

"_no problem, Aka-chin told me to give you this bread" that boy told Taemi._

"_Aka-chin?" she asked him._

"_hmm.. where is he?" that purple haired boy just go through the crowd and leaving Taemi alone._

"_ah here you are, Kuroko" she heard Aomine's voice " I thought you will be standing in line.. huh? You got a bread already?'Aomine said after he saw the bread in Taemi's hand._

"_someone give it to me" She told Aomine._

"_oh well, let's go back, Satsuki has been waiting"_

* * *

_for the next weeks, Taemi has been spending more time with Aomine and Momoi, and she love it. She thought that it's weird that Momoi acted like Aomine's mom._

"_Momoi-san" Taemi decided to asked about it when Aomine offered to buy drinks._

"_yes?" Momoi answered._

"_are you and Aomine-san.. in relationship?" Taemi asked._

"_what? NO! we are not like that.. I have been Dai-chan's friend for too long." Momoi said. But her face tells a different story. "but Dai-chan always helps me when boys come to annoy me and offered to walk me home.. I guess it's normal if you think I have any relationship with him" Momoi told Taemi._

"_here's your drink" Aomine said when he give Momoi her drinks._

* * *

_Taemi heard that Aomine will be joining photography club while Momoi will be joining cheerleader. Taemi, who still looking at the paper in front of her. she need to attend at least one club, but she has o idea what kind of club she want to join._

"_what about student council?' Momoi told her when Taemi asked for Momoi's advice. "I heard our new president was a famous person, but he is a freshmen just like us" Momoi continued_

"_how is that possible?" Aomine asked Momoi._

"_I heard the first time that guy entered the school, he is able to change some rule. Since the president will be graduating and none of the second year want to fill that position. This guy is a trainee president" Momoi told them. "he has some authority as president but he is not a president yet"_

"_too confusing for me" Aomine said while he take a bite on Momoi's food."but I've heard that there is this tall guy in student council with purple hair" Aomine continued_

_Taemi decided that she will join student council so she could give her thanks to the purple haired guy. Maybe her reason is a shallow one, but it's the first time someone gave her something. In the afternoon she went to put her application at student council room when she saw a bot with red hair coming out of that room._

"_good afternoon" Taemi greeted him. That boy just nodded to acknowledge her._

"_Akachin, Midorima said he wants to see you" Taemi heard someone said from behind her. Akachin? She will never forget that name._

"_Tell him I will be there" the red head boy told the purple haired boy that immediately leaves._

"_Thank you for giving me bread. Well it's the purple haired boy who gives me, but he told me that you told him to" Taemi said. _

"_my name is Akashi Seijuuro, the purple boy is Murasakibara Atsushi" the red head boy introduce himself._

"_Kuroko Taemi" Taemi said. "it's nice to meet you" Taemi continued._

"_is that application for student council?" Akashi asked her when he saw the paper she had been holding._

"_yes, and I—" Taemi said but get cut off when Akashi said "you are accepted, tomorrow you will be the secretary" Akashi told her. Taemi heard it is pretty hard to be accepted in student council. _

"_don't worry about it, even Midorima will agree with me' Akashi said to her while he grab the application from Taemi's hand._

"_Kuroko, Satsuki told me to find you" Taemi heard someone calling her name. she knows that voice immediately._

"_Akashi" Aomine said when he saw the red head_

"_Aomine"Akashi said._

"_Kuroko, what are you doing with Akashi?" Aomine asked Taemi_

"_I want to join student council" Taemi said _

"_ah,you will be with Satsuki then" Aomine told Taemi."she was accepted as treasurer"_

"_why don't you join the student council Aomine?" Akashi suddenly said. _

"_I already signed for other club" Aomine told Akashi. _

"_come on Kuroko, Satsuki has been waiting" Aomine said to Taemi. Taemi excused herself from the red head boy and followed Aomine._

_On the way to Momoi's class, Aomine suddenly asked Taemi "Kuroko, do you want to help me with today's homework?' Aomine asked her. Taemi see that Aomine has a little blush on his face._

"_sure, I thought Momoi-san is helping you?' Taemi asked Aomine. _

"_she is busy with cheerleading and her part time job. "Aomine answered._

"_then let's go to Mburger" Aomine told Taemi. And Taemi smiled after she saw Aomine's antics._

* * *

_For the next few months, Taemi and Aomine has been finishing their homework together in Mburger. And she has lunch with Momoi and Aomine in the afternoon. The pink haired girl didn't seem to mind Aomine studying with Taemi every day. If the student council needs Taemi, Aomine waits for her until she finished her job. Taemi didn't know where Aomine was waiting, he told her that she should texted him when she is ready to go._

_In the end of her first semester, for the first time she is afraid that she will not be in the same class as Aomine. Because of the blue haired boy, the student in her class notices her and talking to her. Some of them even thinking Aomine is her boyfriend. But Taemi saying that the two of them just a close friend and Aomine actually like someone. In her first year, Taemi realize that Momoi Satsuki actually in love with Aomine Daiki, it's just she is too scared to admit it._

_And other thing she found out, Akashi is a very perfectionist person; he will not hesitate to tell every member if they made a mistake. And Taemi respect him for that._

_Because of her job as secretary, she had been staying with Akashi to analyze every document. To her surprise, Akashi is not as cold as Momoi has described. On her last day as first year student, Taemi decided to asked Akashi to eat lunch with her. and to her surprise Akashi said yes. But Akashi told Taemi that he will bring Murasakibara too. Taemi didn't mind. Because of Murasakibara, Taemi find another friend like Akashi._

_But Taemi never know her decision to invite Akashi was the beginning of a drama in her life._

_xxxxxxx_


	5. To lit up a new light

Chapter 5

* * *

this short chapter was.. because of my confusion who I will choose as the main character. but we'll see who I have choose .

so this.. would be a short chapter..

I have a question: should I use "Taemi" or "Kuroko" when I describe Kuroko Taemi in this story?

warning: this chapter was made to be a little OOC.. for the purpose of the next chapter(and the unexpected surprised when I changed the pairing)

I hope you like this chapter XD

around 4 more chapter to go to the end of this story!

leave a review~

* * *

Taemi woke up from her sleep and she saw the clock was showing she had woken up at 6 in the morning. _Why did I have a dream of my past? _Taemi thought. She went to do her usual morning routine before she went downstairs to had her breakfast. Because she was living with Akashi, she had a chef cooked her share of food.

"Akashi?" Taemi said when she saw the red-head male was sitting in the table.

"I need to talk to you" Akashi said seriously. There was nobody in the dining room. Her food was already served on the table. Taemi took a seat and closely watched Akashi put down the newspaper gave her a bundle of paper.

"the incident tomorrow had cause the paparazzi to wait for you on the front gate. I wanted you to work from home until this problem was solved" Akashi ordered Taemi.

" I couldn't do that. I had the responsibilities as the owner of Miracle" Taemi said. she picked up the paper, and started to read hem page per page. it showed the news about the interview on that day. "And the paparazzi would sniff out more when they found out that I wasn't coming to Miracle. "

"that's true" Akashi said. he put both of his hand on the table and closely watched Taemi."but if this interfere with the plan we had. You had to take full responsible on this"

"don't worry, Sei." Taemi said before she put down the papers on her hand. "I would uphold the part of my deal. Even if I had to throw away my feeling for him"

"good. Then I expected you could solve this problem by yourself? And your past will not hinder with Miracle growth?"

"no it won't"

-x-

Taemi arrived at Miracle later that evening to find lots of paparazzi waiting to get more interesting news. She sighed before she asked for the driver to stopped at her front door. Then Taemi saw some security guard on the entrance of Miracle. _Who ordered personal guard for Miracle?" _Taemi thought before she walked out of the car. One of the guards saw her and instantly covered for her to entering Miracle without any scratches.

"Tae, are you okay?" Aomine checked on her condition when he saw her on the receptionist desk.

"I am fine" Taemi said coldly. Aomine was stunned by the suddenly coldness from Taemi. He saw her was about to walk away from him. _oh no, you don't_ Aomine thought. He grabbed Taemi's hand and dragged her down the hall to his office.

"What do you want, Daiki?" Taemi scolded the tanned male. She struggled, but she was smaller than Aomine. And with her thin body, Aomine easily pull her despite her attempt to fight for escape.

When they had arrived at Aomine's office, Aomine locked the door and pushed some button to make sure the door was locked properly. Taemi saw the interior of Aomine's office was different from the others. It was more, organized.

"why Akashi?" Aomine cornered her. she saw him walked back and forth. he looked like a mess walking with his clothes not in a mess and his eyes didn't had a spark in it. "since when?"

"you don't need to know" this answer from Taemi made Aomine stopped walking and frozen in his place.

"I wanted to. I never knew you were going out with Kise behind my back. Now you are going to marry Akashi" Aomine said with so much pain in his voice that made Taemi winced when she heard his voice."I don't know what happened anymore" he continued.

"I.. can't tell you" Taemi said slowly. She startled when Aomine suddenly come and throw something on her feet. She saw that it was an old album.

"if you would talk. I will be the one doing the talking!" Aomine was clearly frustrated by the way he behaved. He went to grab a bottle of wine from the nearest cabinet and he poured a glass for him that he instantly devoured. Taemi picked out the album and she saw what's inside that album. It was full of pictures from their high school year. The more she browsed to that album, the more she realized that every picture had one similarity in it.

"me?" Taemi unknowingly said. All of them was a picture of her in various event in her life. some that she had forgotten and some other were a normal picture of her on the school.

"don't you realized it now" Aomine said. he played with the glass in his hand. " I always know what was going on around you. Then suddenly you drifted apart"

" it was expected when we both understand that we wanted to find love. You were lucky enough to find it with Satsuki" Taemi said. she kept browsing the thick album that looked like a handmade one.

"I always thought of her as my sister. Nothing more or less than that" Aomine poured another glass of wine in his glass. "what about Kise?"

"what about him?" Taemi asked. she refused to look to Aomine's eyes when she knew very well he had been watching her movement since she had arrived in his office.

"do you have any romantic feeling for him?"

"I thought I was. " Taemi answered. she was halfway to finishing the album in her hand. She got more and more nostalgic when she saw the pictures that were beautifully taken by Aomine.

"just like when I accepted Satsuki's idea of dating her. I never knew she really love me. I thought it was just to made the girl I love to noticed me" Aomine said with a dark humor etched to his voiced . "I was soo stupid. I deserved to be called Ahomine"

"Daiki" Taemi said. then she saw that he had drunk half bottle of a very strong wine. "stop drinking!' she run to snatched the glass from Aomine's hand.

"you always like this" Aomine complained. "don't do this, don't do that. and I was foolish enough to followed your words"

"Daiki" Taemi tried to snatched the bottle instead. But she had her hand grabbed by Aomine instead.

"it was too late when I realized that you were leaving. I was running from your apartment to your house just to find out that your whole family was moving" Aomine slurred the word. "I tried to searched for you " Aomine pointed at her with his free hand. 'but you were gone"

"realized?" Taemi whispered. She didn't want to continued this conversation. But she couldn't leave Aomine all by himself while he couldn't even stand straight.

"yeah.. realized that Satsuki was lying" Aomine tried to stand. "she lied that you love Akashi"

"stop" Taemi begged. Just few hour earlier, she promised Akashi that she would be able to put her feeling behind for the sake of rebuilding Miracle.

"but you are going to marry him. love is not a problem.. right?"

"Daiki, please" Taemi could felt her resolution weakened. The old feeling was resurfacing from the bottom of her cold heart.

"I need to tell you this! Don't try to stop meeh" Aomine tried to stand again. This time he succeed doing so. Suddenly Taemi didn't saw a drunk Aomine. She saw a determined look on his face that made her remembered about her past with him.

"I love you" Aomine said without the slightest hint of slurring in his word. Then he leaned forward and passed out by leaning to Taemi. Because he was too heavy for her, Taemi stumbled backward to the wall behind her and she fell with him leaning against her.

"you are so mean" Taemi mumbled while she put her hand around Aomine's back. With his face being next to hers, Taemi went to pressed her cheek against Aomine's. "you are really mean" Taemi felt tears forming in her eyes. but she didn't try to wiped that tears.

"I knew you wouldn't hear nor remember this" Taemi whispered to Aomine with a smile clearly on her face. " I love you too. If you said this few years earlier, maybe we already have little Ahomine running" Taemi said while she was playing with Aomine's hair."but it was too late now"

With all of her power, Taemi placed Aomine's body to the wall next to her. she arranged it so Aomine wouldn't wake with a sore neck. She kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. "thank you for loving me" Taemi said before she kissed Aomine on his forehead. Then she turned around, leaving Aomine sleeping on a seated position and she put the album next to where Aomine was sleeping.

"baka,you should know I wouldn't get drunk that easily. you are still the same person after all. To fall for that kind of cheap trick" Aomine said when he opened his eyes. he put one hand on his face while he was laughing painfully. "little Ahomine, huh?" Aomine said after he stopped laughing. He touched the album that was on the floor.

"I was ready to give up today. but you went ahead blabbering about little Ahomine." Aomine opened the very page he held dearly. It was on the last page, where Aomine and Taemi were smiling on their graduation day. They were happy that they were able to attend the same university after their high school. Aomine stood up and put the book to where he got it and he went to see the view from his office room. It was a beautiful night. He could see the sky clearly and he opened his desk to pull out an old letter. He lifted the letter up and Aomine smiled with determination after seeing that letter.

" This time, I will not hesitate. and I hope it is not too late for me"

-x-


	6. Was it too late?

Chapter six

-x-

For one month Taemi,Kise and Momoi were not on the speaking term. They were busy finishing their job that neither of them was seen together within the small range of Miracle office. somehow, there was a gossip saying that Kuroko Taemi were having an affair with Aomine Daiki when some people within the office saw Aomine were pulling Taemi to his office few days before.

Momoi Satsuki had enough when every magazine in town has asked whether she would continue her relationship with Aomine after one of her friend from the university sold the picture of her relationship with Aomine when she was in her university year. Then more and more photos are appearing online and some of the news even saying that they were back dating.

"Dai-chan won't even look at me" Momoi mumbled in her changing room. She is tired with the media that kept speculating things between her and Aomine. She hated it.

"Taecchi is lucky to have Aominecchi, huh?" Kise, who was coming to call Momoi that their photo was about to started, told her. Momoi turned her head to see Kise, already in his costume and playing with one of her hair accessory.

"I could never win against Tae-chan. I already lost" Momoi was sad when she said that. Kise could see tears started to fall from her eyes.

"eh? Momoicchi. You already give up?" Kise run to grabbed a box of tissue and gave it to Momoi. Momoi took the tissue with one hand and carefully wipe the tears from her face. "why?"

"I saw Dai-chan pull Tae-chan to his office. Because I was curious, I used that old glass technique to listen to the conversation inside" Kise laugh when he heard Momoi was still a child at heart. Who used that kind of technique anymore?. Momoi pouted when she saw Kise was laughing.

"mou Ki-chan" Momoi hit Kise with the tissue box she was holding.

"Gomen. So what happened?" Kise raised his hand as the proof of him surrendering.

"Dai-chan told Tae-chan that he love her"

"EH?" Kise was shocked when he heard that."AOMINECCHI LOVE KUROKOCCHI?"

"sshh! Ki-chan, be quiet" Momoi told him.

"but….Aominecchi? since when?" Kise stuttered the words.

"since we were in middle school! You never realized that Ki-chan?"

"but, Aominecchi was dating other girls before he dated you!' Kise argued back. He tried to remember when Aomine was showing any sign of affection to Taemi. But he found none of his memory about it.

"because Tae-chan scolded Dai-chan when he was rejecting the girls' offer. That's why Dai-chan always said yes"

"what? Just for that reason?" Kise was stunned when he heard that from Momoi. Aomine, who never care about anything other than photography, actually listened to Taemi.

"he always listened to Tae-chan" Momoi said sadly.

"then, when I dated Kurokocchi" Kise realized something. "it was because Aominecchi was dating Momoicchi?"

"I told Dai-chan that to stop other girls from asking him out. He should date someone he knew. He was as red as tomatoes and stuttered his answer." Momoi played with the tissue in her hand. "I thought it was because of me"

"Maybe it was because of you Momoicchi?"

"at first I thought it might be. But Dai-chan said 'Tae said she like that guy from her business classes while he looked disappointed. I never said Tae-chan's name or suggested her"

"ah I remembered. There was one time when Kurokocchi was with me. She said that Aominecchi kept complaining about his girl. Then when Kurokocchi suggested that he broke it off with his girl. he did it without hesitation. Kurokocchi complained that Aominecchi kept doing what she told him to" Kise tried to remembered the detail. He scrunched his nose then clapped both of his hand. "then there was one time when Kurokocchi ditched me out on a date. Then the next day I heard Aominecchi was in the hospital because he got into an accident"

"Tae-chan also love Dai-chan" Momoi's eyes started to get teary again. "I was stupid to think that Dai-chan could forget about Tae-chan"

"I never stood a chance against him, am I?" Kise was sitting on the nearby chair. He slumped against the chair. "Hahahaha.. Why am I so stupid?" Kise was laughing loudly while he put one hand to cover his eyes.

"Ki-chan?"

"That's why she left me. She couldn't make me fall for her anymore. It better lo leave before anything more serious started between us" Kise stopped laughing, and he was crying instead. Momoi stunned to saw Kise in this state.

-x-

On the other part of Miracle, there was Kuroko Taemi and Aomine Daiki on a heated argument with a tall purple head male watching them.

"We couldn't sell this Murasakibara!" Aomine told the purple haired male. "there is no way Satsuki would wanted to wear this!"

"We are representing Murasakibara's new restaurant! He is our client now" Taemi took a step ahead to where Aomine was standing.

"But a big pink candy costume would be too much for Satsuki!" Aomine also took a step forward to where Taemi was standing.

"Hmm…. I don't mind if other model used that" Murasakibara said after he had finished a bag of chocolate in his hand.

"But, you wanted Satsuki, right? You wrote it here"

"Eh? I forgot" Murasakibara easily said. Taemi was shocked. She needed to calm herself by taking a deep breath and counting one to ten.

"Any model is okay for you?" Aomine asked Murasakibara.

"Sure. Aka-chin said that as long as I used model from Kuro-chin's office'

"Akashi?" Aomine shocked to hear that name. It seemed Taemi was too busy to handle the changed in the plan that she didn't hear about what Murasakibara had said. "Why used Miracle?" Aomine whispered.

"Hmm? Mine-chin didn't know? Aka-chin was the main stake holder in Miracle"

"What are you two talking about?" Taemi's voice surprised Aomine. Suddenly she was standing behind Aomine with an innocent look in her face.

"Minechin-"Aomine put his hand over Murasakibara's mouth to stop him from telling her.

One of the staff knocked the door to their meeting office.

"yes?" Taemi opened the door to show the receptionist from the front door.

"Kuroko-sama. Akashi-sama is in the lobby" she told Taemi.

"I supposed to have lunch with him." Taemi said. she look at the clock and gather her things in hurry. "Daiki, I believe you could handle this one?" Taemi said on her way out of her office.

"yeah, go have fun with your fiancé" Aomine said bitterly.

"be back in two-hour" then Taemi went back to the room and said. "would you still be in the office by then?" she asked Aomine

"yes. I might even sleep in my office" Aomine answered sarcastically. Taemi rolled her eyes when she heard his answer.

"I have something to show you." She told Aomine.

"fine, I will stay in the office until you come back here" Aomine answered robotically. He saw Ayaka chuckled at his answer before she left the room and have her lunch with Akashi.

After Taemi left, Aomine also grab his jacket but before he run outside. "want to grab a candy with me?' he asked Murasakibara.

"hm…. Okay"

-x-

"Why are we here, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara didn't look happy when they had entered a fancy restaurant instead of a candy shop.

"sshh, I am trying to listen" Aomine said.

Currently, they were following Taemi and Akashi to an expensive looking restaurant. And fortunately for Aomine, they were separated by a thin wall, with Akashi and Taemi were sitting in the VIP section in that restaurant.

-x-

"How do you like the food?" Akashi asked Taemi.

"This is good. You always choose the best food" Taemi said happily. "This is just like Saya-chan's cooking"

"Taemi" Akashi stopped eating his food.

"Sorry" Taemi apologize. "I forgot about it"

"How are you and Daiki? You were coming to my room in the middle of the night, saying 'I love you' while you were drunk. And you ended up passing out in my bed" Akashi told her flatly. Taemi laugh a little when she heard that.

"ah, that's why you were sleeping on the couch. Sorry" Taemi said sheepishly.

-x-

"Coming to his room? I thought they were sleeping in the same bed?" Aomine mumbled

-x-

"I never thought you would confess to me" Akashi told her. Both of them had stopped eating this time.

"That was…" Taemi were reluctant to continue.

"Daiki, was it?"

"Not really." Taemi played with her broccoli in her plate." It's just, No matter how many times I practice in front the mirror. I would never get used to calling his name" Taemi fidgeting a bit.

"That's because you love him" Akashi's voice sounded calm.

"Stop it." Taemi's voice turned cold. "we have discussed this before. And I am not planning to repeat the same thing"

"Sure thing, Taemi" Akashi said. The tone he used was a playful one, which irritate Taemi more.

"it is! You should have believed me! I will not go back on my word" Taemi said with a serious expression.

-x-

"Are they mocking me?" Aomine annoyed at how easy Akashi mocked Taemi when she said she love Aomine. "Wait? He didn't sound jealous"

"Mine-chin. Can I order more food?" Murasakibara asked the tanned player.

"do what you want!" Aomine harshly said to Murasakibara.

-x-

"You must be careful. In front of other people, we are soon to be married" Akashi reminded her.

"Sorry. " Taemi said for the second time. "I knew I did this to help Saya-chan. But I couldn't help it when I heard Daiki told me that he love me"

"In his drunken state" Akashi said coldly. He saw Taemi nodded weakly. And he sighed

"Our plan went ahead of its schedule after the reporter that sniffed out about our engagement claimed that it was just a fake one" Taemi ate a piece of his cake. "Was it because of your parents?"

"Yes. They are suspicious on our relationship is a fake one"

"We had lived in the same roof for a year. And they still doubt me?" Taemi asked him. She couldn't believe at what she just heard. Akashi's parents are too much for her to handle.

"We should go to the next phase of our plan to make them believe in our relationship" Akashi sounded serious this time. "I hope you are okay with that"

"With what?" Taemi had no idea on what he was hinting.

"Getting married. Next month"

"We are getting married." Taemi still had no idea on what he was talking about. But Akashi just sat there with while he was drinking his tea. Taemi widened her eyes and she realized what he meant by that.

"WHY?" Taemi said it a little out loud.

"Either that, or having a child" Akashi flatly said. He saw Taemi's face were red and she put her fork slowly, so she wouldn't accidentally stab her fiancé. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"it is a hard choice. I don't know how I could stand living with you and dealing with all this stress" Taemi admitted. But she was smiling even with her harsh word.

-x-

"This bastard" Aomine was growling. Some other customers were looking at him suspiciously. "Please say no, Tae" he chanted lowly. "You couldn't sacrifice your life in a loveless marriage"

-x-

"For the answer of your question. yes, I would marry you Seijuro" Taemi said flatly. But she is grinning despite her flat answer.

-x-

"WHAT?" Aomine were screaming at this answer. he never expected her to agreed instantly. He founded himself standing and marching to where Taemi and Akashi were seated.

He saw how shocked Taemi's face when she saw him coming. But Akashi's face was the same cold face he always wears.

"Tae! Why did you agree on that?" Aomine came to where she was seated with an enraged expression.

"We would get married eventually. Is there a problem?"

"There is a problem! You said you are in love with me! "

"That doesn't mean I have to be married to you" Taemi said angrily. "I am with Akashi"

"No! You are with him because of 'some kind of an agreement'!" Aomine quoted in the air when he said this" I will help you if you need anything to rebuild Miracle"

"Daiki, I suggest that you leave before you embarrassed yourself further" Akashi finally said. "We are getting married next month. And you could hide if you are too scared to face the truth" Akashi said this with a really cold voice and left the room. Taemi refused to look at Aomine. She stood up and was about to leave the room but Aomine stopped.

"NO! I will not give up on Taemi!" Aomine shouted to Akashi. Akashi stopped walking and turned too looked back at Aomine." I will not let you get away this time" Aomine said to Taemi with determination in his eyes. He grabbed Taemi's hand gently before he took a deep breath

"I know I should have said this a long time ago. But, Kuroko Taemi, will you be my girlfriend?"

It was a long silent in the room. Akashi was looking at the scene and he could feel his anger rising. There is this man, confessed to his fiancé in front of his face. And to make it worse, Taemi still has a feeling for this guy. He saw Taemi still blinking as she tried to find her answer. Then pull out something from her bag, it was a stack of letters. Some of them have turned into yellowish color.

"I want you to read those letters. I checked them all to make sure they are still readable" Taemi said. Then she pulled out another letter. This time, it is in the brand new envelopes. There were only two of them.

"Please read the older letter first before you read this two" Taemi said. she gave a little squeeze on Aomine's hand as if she didn't want to let him go.

"I just want you to know the truth" was the last thing she said to Aomine before she left the building with Akashi.

* * *

AN: next chapter will be the chapter where all the mysteries unravel.

and of course, the final decision on who would be Kuroko's true pairing .(still accepting polling on who would be Taemi's pairing. the link is on my profile)

and yeah, I promised that I would reveal all the mysteries before I finshed this story(and remember, I still haven't showed one of the GoM member in this story)

please leave reviews~


	7. The Letter

Chapter 7

* * *

hello minna! chapter 7 is out!

the italic part would be the content of the letter Taemi has written for Aomine. and each separator (the -x-) was put as the separator between each letter.

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Aomine went to his house in hurry after he left the restaurant and leaving Murasakibara in there. In his mind he wanted to read the letters from Taemi and finding the truth about what he wanted to hear. When he entered the house, he just threw his bag aside and stride to his bedroom. He went to an empty space in his large bedroom, that space was next to a big window that he always love to gaze when he was out of idea to produce more photograph, and he pick one of the letters

_Today was my first day as a high school student! I am soo excited because I could enter the same school as Daiki. I am glad he could pass the test._

_I promise myself that this time, I will be closer to him._

"what is this? Pieces of papers from her diary?" Aomine mumbled when he read the first letter. He put that later to his right and picked another from the pile of letters in his left side.

_Today I saw Daiki's photograph! I told him that he should enter a competition because he is too talented to be a occasional photographer. But as usual, Daiki was too lazy to do that and he will not listen to me._

_But I didn't understand why he did listen to Satsuki when we were best friend from middle school?_

"this one was from my first time having a camera. I just took a picture of a stray cat I saw on my way to school" Aomine mumbled. He started to read each one of those letters until he found one that was different from the other.

_I was walking in the hall when I heard one of the girl said that she wanted Daiki to take a picture of her. it was egoist of her saying that she wanted a picture of herself when Daiki could take whoever picture he wanted!_

_I met with an interesting male, his name was Akashi Seijuro. People said he was scary but he was just strict. When we talked, he always made me smile._

_-x-_

_At that day, I saw Daiki with another girl near the gym. I stayed because I was curious why he was there to begin with. I heard the girl confessed to him. I didn't hear the rest of that confession because I was busy to run away. My stomach hurt when I thought of him dating her._

_As always, I would go to the student council room and discuss it with Akashi. He was just sit there and listen to my story about Daiki._

_-x-_

_Each day, I saw more and more girls approaching Daiki. I was tired of girls asking me to get closer to him. why can't they asked Satsuki? She is closer to him that he was with me! It was a good thing I could talk to Akashi and he was listening to me._

_It was my second year of high school when I met with Kise Ryota. He is an interesting type of boy that wanted to get closer to someone like me. I am happy with his attitude and his way of treating me. It was also a good thing Kise could be friend with Daiki_

"be friend? I wanted to kill that monkey when he was too close to you" Aomine growled when he remembered the way Kise cling to Taemi and he was everywhere near Taemi. Even in school holiday, Aomine would somehow see Kise with Taemi.

"I will skip into this letter" Aomine mumbled. He didn't want to hear about Taemi's adventures with Kise. He picked on letter that was in pinkish color. And he put the letter that he had yet to read in the next pile on his right

_Today was my first year as university student! I am excited because the five of us could be together again. Akashi also attend the same school as I did. Daiki and Satsuki, also Midorima and Muk-kun. The five of us will be best friend forever!_

_I wish I could tell Daiki about my friendship with Kise. He choose to pursuing his modeling career that I didn't know if he choose the same school as I did._

_Moving on! Akashi look good when he delivered his speech as representative student. I believed Saya-chan will be happy to saw him._

"no wonder I have seen him somewhere. He was that cold guy who gave a boring speech. I remembered Tae couldn't stop talking about him" Aomine scrunched up his nose as he was trying to remembered from his memory about that incident.

"this is really part of her diary" he mumbled befoe he picked out wnother letter.

_The girls kept coming to Daiki and I get more and more angry. There was one time when one of the girl said that she will frame Daiki so he would marry her. she will said that he made her pregnant. I almost punch her, if it's not for Akashi who stopped me._

_He brought me to dinner and at that time he told me that I might like Daiki. Not just as friend, but as something more than a friend._

_-x-_

_After Akashi told me that I might like Daiki when I asked him why I got so angry at the girls who wanted to date Daiki. Because I was trying to prove that I didn't like him, I started to watch him every day. I could recite what he had done that day and what he might do the next day._

_And it came to me. I like him_

"that's too long for you to admit that you have feeling for me. This is from someone who claimed to love watching romantic movie" Aomine laugh after he read this letter. He started to move to another letter.

_I was in panic! I fell in love with my best friend? This time, I wanted to tell Satsuki about it when I heard Satsuki wanted to tell me something._

_We meet in a café and Satsuki told something that I knew it would happen but now I didn't want that to happen. Even when I write this letter, I could still remember the expect word and her 'in love' expression when she said this._

"_Tae-chan. I just realized that I love Dai-chan. And I will confessed to him"_

_I wanted to cry and screamed when I heard her saying this. Satsuki just realized this? I already saw this happening long time ago. But I kept my smile and said that I will support her._

_It was Satsuki, the one Daiki love when he was in high school. I should have seen that coming._

_-x-_

_few weeks after Satsuki confessed to me that she love Daiki, I received a call from Kise to meet up with me. I was eager to meet up with him._

_When I saw Kise in there, I was stunned because he was the same boy that I met in high school. Kise already became the national face of every possible brand. Kise told me that he was having a difficulty at finding a girlfriend At that time, I suddenly said._

"_what if you date me?"_

_From that moment, I regretted asking him out because I was frustrated that Daiki would be dating with Satsuki. But all I get was a happy smile from Kise and numerous amount of 'yes' he told me as his answer._

_-x-_

_That year was a pure torture for me. I was dating Kise and Daiki was busy with his project. And Satsuki hasn't told Daiki that she love him. what did she waiting for? He would agree to date her if she asked him._

_Then I told Kise that I want to take sometimes off because I want to take my final exam. It was a good thing that Kise also need to go internationally for his career that he agreed to my idea. This time, I only had Akashi on my side. I am happy to have him with me._

"what is this shit? I was not too busy with Satsuki! It was because I heard you were telling me to pursue more competition to raise my grade. And she was that close to Akashi? Why I haven't seen them together?" Aomine was annoyed when he read the message but he continued to opened more letters in his left side that was stacked beautifully.

_My third year as university student, I found out that the girl Akashi love, Saya-chan, was in a hospital. For the first time since I met him, I saw his crying face when the doctor told him Saya-chan would not last if she didn't take her therapy. Saya-chan had a growing tumor on her brain. She refused to have a treatment because she told the doctor that she wanted to be pretty for her boyfriend._

_At that same year, Saya-chan became terminally ill and she only wakes up once a month. Akashi turned to his parents and asked for money to help Saya-chan. His parents refused because Saya-chan was not someone that would benefit the whole family. Akashi was furious at his parents. And I started to think on how I could supported my best friend._

_-x-_

_On the beginning of my fourth year, I decided to start up Miracle with the help from Daiki and Muk-kun. Daiki agreed to be the photographer for this new company I started and Muk-kun became the designer. Then I asked Midorima to be the legal advisor and finally I told Akashi if he could lend me some money to start this company._

_It was a good thing Akashi's major was business and his parents approve of his way to started up a new company. Akashi was the face behind Miracle and it was written under the name of Kuroko family. Midorima was great at handling this kind of stuff that Akashi's parents were unable to interfere and they were not able to sniff where the money Miracle has gained went to. Of course it went to save Saya-chan and paid her hospital bill. In the first sixth month, Miracle has became a great company that started to earn its first million yen._

_-x-_

_But life was not fair to Akashi. one day when Saya-chan finally awakes, she told Akashi to be happy with me. I came to the hospital everyday with Akashi because I just love to talk to Saya-chan. She was someone younger than me, but she could act like she was older than me. At her last word, Saya-chan told me to take care of Akashi and she hoped, even when she knew about my feeling to Daiki, that I could replace herself in Akashi's eyes._

_Akashi was depressed and I stayed with him until he calmed down. I couldn't tell Daiki because he was happy when he told me that he would confessed to the girl he loved._

_-x-_

_Then the next day, Satsuki told me that she was finally an official couple with Daiki. I felt betrayed and sad. Why they had to be happy when I was feeling devastated. I came back to Akashi's house and I saw him crying because he finally pull out the cable that made Saya-chan alive. He told me that it was what she wanted. I saw the same look in Akashi's eyes, it was the look of pure betrayal. Saya-chan must have told him to let her go and move on with his life._

_I didn't know what was going on in my head, I just hug him right there and letting him cry on my shoulder._

_-x-_

_At that time, I spend lots of my time to recover with Akashi. there was a part of him that wanted to help the other people so they wouldn't have to feel what Akashi had felt when Saya-chan choose death over him. _

_It was at that time when I felt enough with the world around me and I knew Akashi felt the same too. I disappear from Miracle and from my university along with Akashi, we were transferred to another country. I felt guilty for leaving Miracle but I was too upset when I heard Daiki was about to propose to Satsuki from the gossip coloumn in the University blog._

"baka. If you only asked and not trust those rumors" Aomine gritted his teeth and he throw away that letter. He wanted to go to where Taemi was and told her that he love her until she get that through her thick skull. Aomine opened one last letter that looked old and it was the final letter that surprised him.

_Today was the first time I write another thing on this book after I left Miracle. My father told me that he was sick and he wanted to dissemble Miracle if I didn't want it anymore. Miracle was already a broken company and it will take lots of time to rebuild it again._

_I emailed Akashi about it and he told me that he will go back to Japan and he would take care of Miracle. This time, he wanted to make Miracle a company where he could help other people that was just like Saya-chan. And I agreed to help him instantly._

_But there was a catch. I have to pretend to be engaged to him. Miracle was under my name and to convince Akashi's parent that he needed to do that because he had no choice. I agreed to that decision and for the past six months I have been living within Akashi's household before Akashi said that we needed to get back to Japan to completely rebuild Miracle._

_I was prepared to be married to him because I knew I wanted to help him. Daiki must be happy with Satsuki and there would be no chance for me to have him again._

"you are too nice for your own good" Aomine gritted his teeth before he threw away that letter. He finished reading all the letter Taemi has given to him and he laid down on top of those letters. He remembered the last two letters Taemi has given to him and he stared at those. Wondering if he wanted to opened those too.

"I wondered, if you really love me" Aomine said before he opened the one of the newest letter he got from Taemi.

* * *

the next chapter will be out when Akashi or Aomine get the first 8 vote(and of course, the one who get more vote would win)

so far, the score has tied between Aomine and Akashi

so vote for your favorite pairing .

and please leave a review


	8. The new beginning for us

-One year later-

"Tae! Why did you agree on the perfume campaign from Yusa company while we were working on the same campaign from their rival company" Aomine entered the office room with a piece of letter in his hand and he threw it to Taemi's desk.

"Yusa Company paid us a good amount and I have told them that we are working with Taro Company to promote their new perfume. They s said that they didn't mind the term I have offered" Taemi looked up from her laptop to see Aomine.

"They ask me if Satsuki could be the model of their perfume and they required her to work in the same time at the different places" Aomine pull out his tablet PC and showed the email he got from both company. Taemi took the tablet PC and saw the company indeed requested for Momoi Satsuki to be the new face of their product.

"They never mention this to me. I might have to talk to their representative about this" Taemi picked up her phone and dialed a number. She saw Aomine was watching her with a caring expression on his face and smiled softly before she heard someone speak on the phone.

Aomine watched her passionately speak on the phone and occasionally she hit the table while her nose scrunched up in disgust. Then she ended the conversation while she put the phone in her hand.

"How was it?' Aomine asked her.

"they said that they forget to tell me about it and hoping that they could use Satsuki as their model and hoping that I would not let Taro Company to win Satsuki" Taemi said with an angry look on her face. Aomine laugh when he saw Taemi swore when she accidentally knocked off one of the picture frame in her desk.

"Why are you laughing? I just ended a deal with Yusa Company on the phone and now I have to find a new frame for this picture" but all the complained Taemi just uttered made Aomine laugh even harder.

"Your face was just too funny" Aomine said between his laugh while he pointed at Taemi's face. Taemi checked her face with both of her hand to feel if something was wrong with her face that it made Aomine laugh like that.

"Daiki! You are mean! you should be nicer to your business partner" Taemi said before she went to left her office. Aomine stopped laughing when Taemi had left her office. He went to her desk to lift up the picture Taemi just broke. And he gazed at that framed picture longingly before he traced the picture with his index finger.

_Riiing riiing_

Aomine heard his phone ringing in his pocket and he put the picture back on the table before answering his phone.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan! Can you come and get me now? I could finish early and I thought we could have dinner together" he heard Momoi said. he saw his clock and it showed six in the evening.

"We don't have any reservation. Where do you suggest we would go?" Aomine said to Momoi. He also stepped out from Taemi's office and walk to the parking lot,

"Ki-chan said he wanted to have dinner with us and he already in this Italian restaurant at the corner of 50 avenue" Momoi told him. Aomine sighed before he opened his car door.

"I will arrived in ten minutes"

"Drive carefully! You don't want to make Tae-chan worry" Momoi said before she ended the conversation.

-x-

"This is the first time the three of us have a dinner together" Momoi said excitedly. They were waiting for Kise to arrive before they could start to order their food.

"Yeah" Aomine answered flatly while he looked at the menu in front of him.

"This is also the first the two of us also have a little chat like this" Momoi continued sadly. Aomine looked up from the menu he had been holding before he sighed and put the menu down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad" Aomine said apologetically while he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I am just happy we could started to go back to the way we were"

"I hope you don't mind waiting for me to forget about her" Momoi heard Aomine said sheepishly.

"To be honest, I was surprised to saw you on my apartment one year ago. And also you were crying and gave me those two letters" Momoi told him. she could see the faint red in Aomine's cheek and she chuckled when she saw that.

"Shut up Satsuki. I did not cry"

"Really? I clearly remembered you were in your tears" Momoi kept teasing him. But in her mind, she remembering that day, when Aomine went to her apartment and he was clearly broken at that time.

_-x-_

_One year ago_

_Momoi Satsuki just arrived from her modeling job that day and it was a surprise to find her former lover sitting in front of her apartment door with tears on his face and two pieces of letters in his hand. she instantly run to where Aomine was and helped him to stood up and entering her apartment. He instantly slumped to the nearest wall when Momoi let go of him._

"_Dai-chan?' Momoi tried to poke him. She saw how empty his eyes were and she felt tears coming out from her eyes. she snatched the letters from his hand and read the content of that letter._

_Dear Daiki_

_This is the first letter I wrote to you and I really hope I would be able to sent this one to you this time._

_It's been a long time since I have seen you and you clearly had turned into the ultimate heartbreaker like I told you before. Honestly I feel happy to be able to see you and to talk to you after all this time. I didn't know how to express this happiness inside me._

_I have so much that I wanted to tell you but I wouldn't be able to tell you. I knew this would not matter to you because you just thought of me as your friend. But I have to tell you this three things I kept playing in my head. These things that I wish I could tell you while we talk over a nice cup of coffee_

_First, I love you._

_I have been in love with you since the beginning of our high school year. It was not until Akashi figure it out for me. I finally realized that and accepted that I love you. I was pretty angry when I saw several girls that you used to date but I kept telling myself that I didn't deserved to be angry with them._

_Second, I hate you._

_I hate you when you told me that you accepted Satsuki as your girlfriend. We were together as a friend for a long time. But I still couldn't understand why you didn't develop any feeling for me. I overheard that you love girls with big bust and Satsuki is someone that is really your type. Even when I tried to tell myself that I should have forget about my feeling. You were always there, being nice to me and kept helping me. You kept me hoping that one day you will be able to love me._

_Third, I am sorry_

_I am sorry that I didn't tell you about my short relationship with Kise. I am sorry that I didn't tell you I have known Akashi for a long time. And I am sorry that I left without telling you anything. I am sorry that I couldn't call you nor I could contact you when I left the University and when I left you with Miracle._

_Fourth, and probably the last thing I wanted to say to you_

_Thank you for loving me. I was happy when you told me in your drunken state that you love me. Even when I knew you might not really meant what you said. but it make me happy._

_Kuroko Taemi_

_Momoi looked at Aomine and she knew that he was clearly depressed after he heard Taemi was engaged to Akashi. But this letter clearly told him that Taemi also love him. Why did he get this depressed?_

_-x-_

"Momoicchi?" she realized Kise had been waving in front of her face and Aomine looked worried when she didn't react after Kise waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ki-chan?" Momoi said. She still blinked her eyes and registering the fact Kise suddenly appeared in front of her.

"are you okay Momoicchi? You look like you were in a deep thought" Kise asked with worried written all over his face.

" I was thinking whether I should order salad or beef steak. I heard the steak in this restaurant is good but I have to watch over my weight" Momoi faked a smile when she said that. she saw Aomine looked like he was annoyed that he got worried over something trivial like what kind of food she wanted to eat while she heard Kise took the seat next to her and explain the food in this restaurant.

"Satsuki. I think you should order beef steak. You are not going to get fat with just one steak" she heard Aomine suddenly said. Momoi widened her eyes before the expression turned into a big smile on her face.

"Mou Dai-chan! You should not said that a woman will get fat"

"What woman? You are still as whiny as ever" Aomine told her. She could saw a teasing smile in his lips before he lifted up the menu. Kise saw the interaction between his best friend and it made him smile in happiness.

_I wonder if this is what Kurokocchi wanted. _Kise thought when he remembered that day Kuroko went to his apartment and apologized to him.

_Kise came back from his usual trip from the bar downtown to find a girl has been waiting in the lobby for him. it was someone wanted to see but also someone that he better not saw in his current state._

"_Good night, Kise-kun" he heard Kuroko greeted him._

"_What do you want, Kurokocchi?" Kise was definitely not in the mood._

"_Can I talk to you?" Taemi asked in a low voice. Kise could never said no to this woman, even if she asked him to jumped of his apartment building right now._

"_Follow me" Kise told her. Taemi nodded before she went to follow Kise to the elevator. They didn't utter a single word in the elevator. Kise opened the door to his apartment and let Kuroko inside._

"_I am sorry" Kuroko finally said. Kise didn't know whether it was from the alcohol or it was just all the frustration he felt, he screamed to Kuroko._

"_WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT? BREAKING MY HEART WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?" he saw Kuroko flinched and Kise instantly felt guilty to scream at her._

"_Kise-kun. I didn't know where to start but I am sorry for suddenly leaving you. I hope you could forgive me " Taemi's eyes started to get watery Kise went to hug her. he didn't want to saw her crying because of him._

"_I knew from the start that you love Aominecchi. I should have guessed I would never win against him." Kise whispered to her. he let go of her and hold her shoulder with both of his hand before saying "then, what's the deal with Akashi? how come you are engaged to him?"_

"_it was because of Saya-chan"_

"_Saya? Minatsuki Saya?" Kise definitely remembered that name. Saya was one of the most famous girls when they were in high school. She won one of the Video competitions online and in just one night, every people in Japan have heard her voice in that video. Anyone who heard her voice thought she has the voice on angel when she sang the song called "Angel" in fluent English. Kise could remembered in one of the interview she said that her friend recorded it and sent the video without telling her and she was surprised when suddenly she got fans letters in her mailbox. Everybody always thought she would be the next big thing if only she choose to have a career in entertainment business. But no one ever heard of her name after they graduate the high school. Everybody assumed she would want to keep living as an ordinary girl and she moved to get a fresh start._

"_Saya-chan died because of a tumor in her brain. She and Akashi used to be close"_

"_Then, why is this have anything to do with you being engaged to Akashi?" Kise clearly confused after hearing her confession._

""_I promised Saya-chan that I would take care of Akashi." Kuroko said with a sad smile on her face. Kise couldn't believe at what he was hearing and he shook Taemi's shoulder while saying. "That's your reason? What about Aominecchi?"_

"_Daiki would be better to stay with Satsuki. The happiness they had when they were in University was coming from the pure love they had for each other. Did you know that you could learn to love someone if you stay with that person for a long time?" Taemi asked Kise. He could saw Taemi was smiling softly and her eyes actually spark in happiness when she said that._

"_are you really okay with it? Aominecchi with Momocchi?" Kise asked her. And for once he could saw a true smile coming from the teal haired girl. He couldn't see any agony in her face before she answered._

"_Yes, because I believed the two of them could learn to love each other again and be happy."_

"_Then, what about you Kurokocchi? " Kise asked. he was concerned about her. but all he saw was a smile pure of happiness from her before she answered. "I will be okay. Don't worry about me"_

_-x-_

"Ki-chan? Are you spacing out again?" this time, Momoi was the one who waved her hand in front of Kise with worried clearly written in her face.

"I was thinking if Yukicchi wanted to attend the party this weekend" Kise told them.

"Yuki-chan will be happy to attend the party! You two are a couple! Why she wouldn't want to go with you?" Momoi asked him.

"Because she didn't want to attend a party where it have paparazzi that would snap a picture of her" Kise grumbled before he stated his order to the waiter that has been waiting for him to order something when he reminiscing about Kuroko.

"Ah, she wasn't part of the industry. Where did you meet this girl?" Aomine asked Kise before he took a sip in his drink.

"She used to work in the hospital where Midorimacchi was before he went to work with Miracle six month ago" Kise explained while he pull out his phone to showed the picture of his girlfriend to them.

"The sinister four eyes?"

"Dai-chan! Don't be mean with Midorimacchi" Momoi scolded him. but Aomine didn't look like he was sorry at all.

"Yukicchi is the most amazing woman I could ever find! She just texted me back saying that she would come to the party with me" Kise squealed In happiness. Momoi also squealed in happiness and they both clapping loudly and it irritated Aomine.

"Shut up! What kind of party will the two of you attend this weekend anyway?" Aomine asked. Both of them stopped to look at him with a surprised look on their face.

"You didn't get the invitation?" Momoi and Kise asked at the same time.

"I just arrived from my one week trip to Russia and I haven't entered my apartment" Aomine said in a pissed tone.

"It would be an engagement party between Kurokocchi and Akashicchi." Kise said before Aomine saw the picture of the said invitation in Kise's phone.

* * *

AN:

I presented to you chapter 8~

I am surprised by the amount of review I got in the last chapter. and I have a hard time decided whether I want this to be a happy end or not. and it really brought a smile to my face to read al the reviews I got

thank you very much .

there will be one or two more chapter before the epilogue and the end of this story.

next chapter will be in Taemi's point of view and the last part of their past would be revealed~ gyaah

don't forget to leave a review after reading this story.


End file.
